Lost Past New Future
by tardychick
Summary: Brooke left all those years ago. Now 17 years later Lucy and Luke are trying ot find out the truty after Brooke is put into a Coma from a car accident.
1. Lucy Scott?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones I have made up for the story.  
  
Note: This story takes place 17 and a half years after Broke leaves town. It may include some flash backs to explain the story.  
  
IT had been a long day; she was tired, and exhausted. All she wanted to do was to find a hotel and take a nap. But that couldn't happen, not yet; she still had almost an hour's drive ahead of her before she could stop. She had left Bostic early that morning, and had been driving for almost 4 hours now. She wasn't use to driving for long periods of time, that was her brother's job or her fiancés job, not hers.  
  
Lucy loved her life; she grew up in the small town of Bostic North Carolina with her twin brother Lucas. They both played basketball and they were both on the Varsity team for their school. They both had dreams of playing pro basketball one day. Her fiancé Blake was also on the Varsity team, he was the same age.  
  
They were all seniors at Bostic High School, their life was easy and carefree, and that was until 2 years ago, when her and Blake found out that she was pregnant. She wasn't the statistical teenage mother, she had lots of friends, did what her mom asked for the most part, got good grades played on the Varsity team.  
  
"Mommy!" Brooke screamed from the back seat.  
  
Lucy looked in the rear view mirror to see the 1 and a half-year old holding her sippy-cup upside down to indicate that it was empty. "Ok sweetie, just a sec." Lucy replied as she pulled the car to the side of the road and put it in park. She opened the car door and got into the back where the lunch box was. She opened it and got out the big bottle of juice for Brooke. "Here you go princess." She replied twisting the lid back on the cup and handing it to her daughter. "Lets hurry up, its time for your nap." She told her as she got back into the drivers seat and started driving again down the highway.  
  
Brooke started laughing as she heard the cell phone ring in the familiar Wiggles theme song that Lucy had gotten since Brooke laughed whenever she heard it.  
  
"Hello?" Lucy said as she turned the phone on.  
  
"Hey Lucy, ya there yet?"  
  
"No Lucas, I'm not there yet, I had to stop a couple times to change Brooke and then to grab something to eat." Lucy replied into the phone.  
  
"Lucy you should have left Brooke here with me like I suggested, it's going to take longer with her along." Lucas stated.  
  
"Lucas she's my daughter, she goes where I go, I wasn't about to just leaver her while I leave."  
  
"She's my niece, and you wouldn't just be taking off your going to get some answers." Luca replied.  
  
"I know Lucas, but I would miss her terribly if I left her, anyways I better go I need to stop and get some gas." Lucy said pulling into a gas station.  
  
"Ok Lucy, just call me when you get there ok?" Lucas stated.  
  
"Bye Lucas," Lucy said turning the phone off.  
  
She got out of the car and filled the car with gas. She then opened the back and unbuckled Brooke's car seat, "Come on sweetie, mommy needs to go pay for the gas," she told her as they walked towards the front door.  
  
After another hour of driving she was finally there. She pulled into the parking lot of the local hotel and went inside to check in.  
  
"Hello may I help you?" asked a guy that looked no older then her.  
  
"Yes I would like to check in," Lucy said switching Brooke to her other hip.  
  
"Name please?" The guy asked.  
  
"Lucy Scott."  
  
"Oh, my name is Nathan Scott, isn't that funny," he said laughing,  
  
"Yeah not too many Scott's out there," he replied.  
  
"Well of course you got the basket ball players Lucas and Nathan Scott," she replied.  
  
"Oh do you like the NBA?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I love basket ball, so does my twin brother Lucas, we both play for on our Varsity team, so does my fiancé." She replied now switching Brooke back to her other hip. "That's cool, I play for my Varsity team too, actually it's a big deal in my family, my dad is Nathan Scott." He said showing the famous Scott smile.  
  
"Your dad is Nathan Scott?!?!" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Nathan Scott Jr. and my uncle is Lucas Scott."  
  
"That's neat, I would love if someone in my family played in the NBA,"  
  
"Well your room is 216, would you like help with your luggage?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes, thank you. Its hard carrying suitcases with her in my arms." She replied gesturing to the very squirming Brooke she was holding.  
  
"Of course, she's cute, is she your sister?" he asked as they walked to her car to grab her suitcases.  
  
"Daughter actually," she replied expecting the same reaction from him as she got from everyone else when they found out she had a daughter.  
  
"Oh, don't worry my mom had me when she was 17, and my grandma had my dad when she was in collage, I'm use to people having kids young." He replied as he opened her room door for her.  
  
"Yeah my mom had my brother and me when she was 16, but I'm not sure about the rest of my family, I don't know any of my family besides my mom, my brother, my step dad and my twin half sisters."  
  
"How come?" he asked.  
  
"It's a long story, but basically my mom left town when she became pregnant with me, so I don't know any of my family."  
  
"Well I better go, but I get off in an hour would you like to grab some lunch and I could show you around town? Just as friends, since your engaged." He replied so she didn't think he was hitting on her.  
  
"Sure that sounds great." She replied.  
  
Lucy used the hour to get settled and put Brooke down for a nap, of course Brooke didn't have the same idea as Lucy did, she just sat up in the play pin laughing and occasionally crying until Lucy would give in and pick her up.  
  
Lucy heard a knock at the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey you ready?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yeah just a second, I couldn't get Brooke to take a nap so she might be fussy if that's ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah its fine, I'm use to it, I have 9 brothers and sisters." He said laughing as they walked outside and started walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"Nine brothers and sisters?!?!" she said.  
  
"Yeah, my parents are crazy, believe me." He said laughing again.  
  
"How do you deal with nine siblings?" she asked.  
  
"No I mean I have nine brothers, and nine sisters." He corrected her.  
  
"You mean 16 siblings!!!" she said not believing how someone could have that many kids.  
  
"Yep, 17 kids including me."  
  
"How old are all of them?" she asked.  
  
"Well let me go down the list: Me, Nathan and my twin Nick 17, Haley and Hannah 15, Carrie and Connie 13, Shane and Steve 11, Michael and Mark 9, Mindy and Michelle 7, Natalie and Nina 5, Chris and Carl 3, and then Bailey, Bryson, and Ben 1." He said all in one breath.  
  
"Wow, so you mean that all of you are twins?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, well except the triplets of course," he replied.  
  
"I've never heard of something like that before." She repleied astonished by his family.  
  
"Well my parents are still a ways off of the record of 27 sets of multiples by one women." He said laughing.  
  
"I still can't believe you have that many siblings, you must have a big house." She stated.  
  
"Well I guess you could say its big, but we share rooms, I share with my twin and then there is 2 sets of twins in each room, of course Bailey shares with Bryson and Ben until she gets a little older and moves out of the nursery, then she'll move in with Natalie, Nina, Mindy and Michelle."  
  
They walked down the main street of tree hill occasionally pointing to some hinges and telling a story or tow about them.  
  
"Here is my grandma's café, we could have lunch here," he said pointing to Karen's Café.  
  
"Sounds good, I actually needed to come here," she said as he opened the door for her.  
  
"Oh what for?" he asked.  
  
"Well it's a long story," she replied setting Brooke in the High Chair Nathan had pulled up to the table.  
  
"Well I've got lots of time," he said sitting across the table from her.  
  
"Well my mom was in a car accident over a year ago, actually the day before Brooke was born, she was hurt badly and went into a coma, she still hasn't woken up. I went into labor early because I was so stressed about my mom, they didn't think she would make it through the night, so when Brooke was born I decided to name her after my mom. My mom never told me or my brother anything about our past, but when she went into the coma my step dad gave us a box of pictures and things that my mom had kept for us, to give us when she died. He thought that we should have it then since we were going through a lot. There was a letter, telling me that this is where she grew up, in the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. She never mentioned who my father was but did have a couple pictures, of course he was ripped out of every photo she had left for us. But you could see the Café in the back of a couple photos and I was hoping that maybe a couple people would know my mom here." She explained.  
  
"Oh wow, you should ask my grandma or even my parents they went to high school here, they may have gone with your mom. They might even know of who your father may be. My grandma also started the café so she might know." He said trying to be helpful.  
  
"That would be great help, I don't really know where to start, and I know that my dad doesn't even know that Lucas and I exist or that my mom is in a coma. I know my mom loved my dad and I thought he has a right to know about my mom and us." She replied.  
  
"Hey Nathan who's this?" His mom asked as she walked into the café pushing a triple stroller with the triplets in it.  
  
"Oh hey mom, this is a friend of mine, Lucy." He said pointing to her, "and this is her daughter." He said gesturing towards Brooke.  
  
Lucy turned around since her back was facing the lady that just walked in. When she turned around, Haley just looked at her, she looked so familiar, she couldn't believe it. The auburn hair, and the bog smile she had. The little girl looked just like her, only her hair was lighter.  
  
"Wow," Haley said she couldn't believe how much she looked like her. Just looking at her she knew who she was.  
  
"Huh?" Nathan asked confused by him mother remark.  
  
"You look just like her," she said.  
  
"Like who?" Nathan asked.  
  
"An old friend of your fathers and your uncles and mine. She went to school with us, her name was..."  
  
"Brooke Davis." Payton said walking up behind Haley and looking at Lucy.  
  
"You knew my mom?" Lucy asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah really well." Payton replied. "Actually we were best friends until she just left one day," she said.  
  
"Payton Sawyer right?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Actually Payton Jagielsky now." She replied. "She told you about me?" she asked.  
  
"Actually I have a picture," she said digging her hand into her purse and pulling out a picture of Brooke, Haley, Payton, but with half ripped off. "It has both of you in it, and on the back your names are on it. She would never talk about Tree hill even when we asked." Lucy replied.  
  
"We?" Payton asked.  
  
"Yeah me and my twin brother Lucas," she answered.  
  
"Oh, where is your mom?" Haley asked seeing where Payton was taking the conversation, even though she wanted to find out more she thought she should change the subject since they did just meet.  
  
"Um at Fairview Hospital in Bostic," Lucy replied and her smiled faded.  
  
"Is she ok?" Payton asked concerned.  
  
"No one knows, she was in a car accident a year and a half ago and has been in a coma ever since." She repleied.  
  
"Oh my god," Payton replied in shock about hearing about her best friend from high school. "Will she wake up?" she asked.  
  
"They don't know, I came here because my step-dad gave me a box that my mom had set aside for me and it told me that she was from Tree Hill, before the accident I had no idea where she grew up for all I knew she could have been from England, she did a great job if keeping her entire past a secret." Lucy answered.  
  
"Your step dad?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yeah my mom got married when we were two," she replied.  
  
"What about your dad?" Payton asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Lucy said picking Brooke up from the high chair and setting her in her lap. "That's why I'm here, to find out who my dad is, I was actually hoping that you could help me out. I have no idea where to start, I was hoping to find some of your from the pictures I have, but my dad is ripped out of every picture so I don't even know where to start. I don't have his name or anything." She rambled on.  
  
"I know," is all Payton said.  
  
"You do?" Lucy said looking up from Brooke and looking at Payton.  
  
"Payton we don't know for sure," Haley objected.  
  
"Haley look at her, she looks just like him, her name, her brothers name, and she looks what 17? 18? It's the perfect age, it has to be him." Payton replied.  
  
"But we don't know for sure." Hailey continued.  
  
"Your father is an old friend of ours, they dated during high school, the three of us had a huge fight a couple months before she left, they were High School Sweet hearts." Payton explained.  
  
"Didn't uncle Lucas have a high school sweet heart that moved?" Nathan asked. He had been listening to the conversation the whole time, he grew up with his parents, in this town but knew none of this before, hearing stories of his mom's high school days was weird, he couldn't imagine her any other way then being his mom.  
  
"Yeah, Lucy Lucas is your father," Haley said.  
  
"You mean Lucas Scott the NBA player?" Lucy asked in shock.  
  
"Yep, didn't you say your brothers name was Lucas?" Payton asked.  
  
"Yeah but I thought that it was just a coincidence that he was named Lucas Scott and there was a basketball player with the same name." She replied still stunned by what she just heard.  
  
"You mean you guys were given his last name?" Haley asked.  
  
"I guess so, we didn't know where we got our last name from, we wondered if it could have been our fathers or just a name our mom picked from one of her many boyfriends, so we could have a guy's last name, but I didn't think we were named after him." She said.  
  
"You must have, I mean Lucy and Lucas that is as close as you can get to Lucas for twins."  
  
"I think I'm going to call my step dad and ask him about our birth certificates, maybe he was named Lucas Scott Jr. or maybe even she put our dads name on it. He wouldn't tell us about them before but now that I have an idea who my father is he just might cave in." Lucy said pulling out her cell phone.  
  
After talking to her step dad for what felt like forever she finally shut it off and walked back over to the table where everyone was sitting. "It's Jr. alright, and Lucas's name is on the certificate but he didn't sign it, so it has a blank on both of ours for him to sign." Lucy said looking down at Brooke. "Wow she is tired, I think I better get her back to the hotel for a nap, she just got over an ear infection and is still a little cranky, I also better call my fiancé and Lucas since I promised to call both of them." Lucy said picking Brooke up.  
  
"Fiancé?" Payton asked now sitting down next to Haley at the booth.  
  
"Yeah we got engaged right before Brooke was born, we would have gotten married then but he won't let us marry until he has a ring for me, and he wants it to have a big diamond." Lucy said laughing at her fiancé Blake.  
  
"Wow how old are you?" Payton asked.  
  
"I'm just about to turn 18, I know I'm young but were in love and have Brooke together so we want to get married." Lucy said explaining the situation.  
  
"I know all about that," Hailey said. "Nathan's father and I were 17 when I had him and we got married when he was a month old." Haley replied.  
  
"Well Lucy if you would like to talk you can always talk to me, I don't live to far from here, and if you want to talk to Lucas..." Payton said.  
  
"Thanks, I just might need someone to help me," Lucy said. "Well I better put her down for her nap. Thanks for all of your help." Lucy said getting up and walking out the door, and down the street towards the hotel where she was staying in Tree Hill. 


	2. New Life

Note: This story takes place after Brooke leaves town.  
  
Will go back and fourth every chapter from now, to past. Will say at the top weather 17 years after Brooke leaves town, or right after.  
  
The town was small, but it would do: it would have to do. I don't have any other choice but to make this work. If I wanted to give us a chance I would make do with what I can.  
  
Brooke had been driving for almost 5 hours now, and she finally reached the small town of Bostic North Carolina. She had finished the last day of school, she said her goodbyes to the few people that she was still talking to, and got into to her already packed car and started driving. It was a long trip after an exhausting last day of school, she had been up most of the morning with morning sickness and then had to finish packing the car and head off to school. Make that the entire past month she had been waking up with morning sickness.  
  
She was now a little over 4 months pregnant, and was really starting to show, but she tried to hide it as best she could without wearing big clothes, that would give it away more then the stomach its self.  
  
The whole school saw her as this slut-cheerleader that got everything she wanted, dressed like a slut, spoke like a slut, cheered like a slut, that was until he came into her life. He was Lucas Scott, half brother to her best friends boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend and best friends to his new girl friend.  
  
It got messed up, and fast, she knew her friend was falling hard for him, but she pushed him away and she caught him. They hit it off great and started going out, she knew he was only doing it because of Payton but she didn't care. But then she started to fall for him herself, she loved him, she knew she did. But she wasn't sure how he felt.  
  
And then he was in an accident, a bad accident they lost him once but then he was in a coma for days. She was there by his side everyday. His mom back from Italy and they met for the first time. She didn't get along with her own mom too well and thought maybe she could get another chance with his. It worked she was nice, and liked her from what she could tell.  
  
He finally woke up, and life was perfect. Until he told her the truth, he had been cheating on her with her best friend, Payton! But he didn't tell her, she caught him at her house, then that's when they confessed to what was going on.  
  
She couldn't forgive him, there was no way he could actually expect an apology from her. He cheated on her! There was nothing worse then cheating on you with your best friend!  
  
Actually there was, cheating on your pregnant girl friend with your best friend. Only he didn't know, she had just found out, and hadn't told him. She couldn't tell him, it would break his heart. He grew up living with just his mom. His dad had abandoned him even before he was born. His mom was just 18 when she had him, 3 moths later his half brother was born and his so called father took him, but left him in the dark. They grew up enemy's that was until his best friend started dating the half brother.  
  
It was all so messed up, one best friend dating the enemy half brother. The boyfriend cheating on his pregnant girlfriend with her best friend. Sleeping around with good friends kids no good mothers, of course that was something else entirely.  
  
How had life gotten like this? It was so easy. It is like I am watching my life go by from someone else's eye. None of this is happening to me, I just loved to party no more then that. It couldn't be happening, I just want my life back. Brooke thought to herself as she sat in her car in front of her friend Josh's house.  
  
When she had told him all about what had been happening, he knew she needed a way out of Tree Hill, and offered her a room at his house.  
  
They had been good friends when they were younger; he was 3 years older and had graduated the year before. He had moved to a small town in NC, called Bostic to go to an art school that was only a 30 min drive from there.  
  
She wanted to escape Tree Hill, there was no other way of escaping without going to live with Josh, she didn't mind she loved Josh like a friend, and he loved her back the same way. She knew he would help her through her pregnancy and that he would be there for her if she needed him.  
  
"Are you just going to live in your car, or are you going to actually come inside." Josh called from him doorstep.  
  
"Huh" Brooke asked confused, she had been thinking about Lucas when his voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"I said are you coming inside?" he replied walking towards the car.  
  
She got out and gave him a hug, it was good to see him, it had been a year since they last saw each other, that was the day he left for Bostic, there had been tears in her eyes as she watched him drive down the street and turn the corner.  
  
Josh opened the door and walked down the hall with her bags, she followed admiring his house and the insides.  
  
"Well hers your room Brooke," he said setting her bags down on the bed with no sheet covers. "I know it's not much to look at now, but well its you. I know you will have this room looking better then the house in no time." He told her with a grin on his face.  
  
"You know me all too well Josh, thanks for this, for everything you've done." Brooke said giving him another hug.  
  
"Well you haven't seen everything yet," he said grinning and walking back into the hall, he stopped in front of the door that was next to hers. "I give you...the nursery." He said opening the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh Josh!" she said when he opened the door. The room was a light but bright yellow, there was a white crib in the corner, and next to that was a white wicker rocker. On the other side of the room was a white changing table and white armoire. "Its perfect Josh!" she said hugging him, practically knocking him over with excitement.  
  
"Its no big deal, I just wanted you to know that I hope you stay for a while, and I will be here for you and your baby, and that I don't ever want you to feel like you need to leave, Brooke your like a sister to me, and I love you just like that."  
  
Brooke now had tears in her eyes, she felt the same way about him, he was like a brother, she hoped that he would be there for her even after the baby was born, but even helping her through the pregnancy was more then she ever thought someone would do for her. "Josh I can NEVER EVER thank you enough for doing this for me, and you are just like a brother to me, so I guess you're stuck with me." She replied batting her lashes at him.  
  
"That's fine with me, but there is one thing I was hoping you would do." He said walking over to the rocker and sitting down. She walked over and sat on his lap.  
  
"What is it?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Tell the father," he replied knowing this conversation could lead to one huge fight, "Please."  
  
"Josh! How could you say that! You know what he did to me! He cheated on me with my best friend!" she yelled at him standing up and backing a couple steps from him, she was worried that if she stood too close she just may reach up and slap him.  
  
She didn't understand how one second she could feel like she owned her future to him for what he was doing for her, and the next want him to go to Hell along with Lucas.  
  
"Brooke, I want you to be happy, you know that. I know what he did to you was beyond words, but not telling him about his own child that, that's well Brooke it's not right. He has a right to know about his own child." He replied walking over to her.  
  
"I can't Josh, I know if I talk to him, we'll just start fighting, I don't want that. I don't want him even knowing where I am, I just need some time to think, but I will tell him sooner or later." She replied calming down a bit.  
  
"Sooner rather then later please Brooke, and why don't we go grab a bite to eat, I'm hungry an did know if I'm hungry you must be starting." He said with that same grin he had on several times already she arrived.  
  
She playfully hit him in the stomach, "I am eating for two you know." She replied as he said ow.  
  
They decided to order pizza for dinner, since neither of them felt like attempting to cook. They sat and talked while they ate their pizza, talked about the year since Josh moved from Tree Hill. Josh explained that he had found a high school for unwed mothers that she could attend. It would provide childcare during the school day for only 5 dollars per child, but they only had enough room for 35 kids a day because of money costs. If you came late and the childcare was already full then you wouldn't have any other option but to get your homework for the day and go home. Brooke thought this really wasn't fair to the mom's; many of the moms lived on their own and didn't have very much money, most on welfare. This wasn't the case for Brooke. Although her parents were upset that she left Tree Hill to move to Bostic they thought that the school was a good thing for kids "like" Brooke. Her father made a donation to the school of 25,000 dollars. That allowed them to build onto the school and to the day care area, now they could hold 55 kids now, and the school only had 45 kids total. That would even allow the school to grow and take in more unwed teens that needed and wanted to further their education. "Brooke are you coming?" Josh said knocking on her bedroom door. "Yeah...I'm coming," she said getting up from her seat on the floor next to the toilet and opening the door. "Feeling sick again?" he asked when he saw her. "How could you tell?" she said sarcastically. He just grinned and said, "cause you look like Hell, well lets just get going ok? Are you going to make it to school?" he asked. "Yeah I'll be fine, lets go."  
  
Brooke followed Josh out to the car. It was her first day at the new school, and honestly she didn't want to go.  
  
Brooke walked in and saw a couple girls holding a sleeping baby. There was a little girl no older then 3 on the floor screaming that she wanted a "ookkie," which Brooke took as a cookie. The mom was trying her best to calm the little girl down by telling her she could have on later, it didn't look like it was working too well.  
  
"Hey you must be new," a girl with Blonde hair, said when she noticed Brooke.  
  
"Yeah I am, how could you tell?" Brooke replied not sure if she really wanted to be talking to anyone, she still felt like crap from morning sickness.  
  
"Well first of all, no kid by your side, and most start before their kid is born, and you look like you've had your face in a toilet all morning." She replied switching the baby to her other arm. "Well I'm Cassie, and this is my daughter Lily." She said.  
  
"I'm Brooke," Brooke replied.  
  
"So what's your story?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Well my boyfriend dumped me for my ex-best friend," Brooke replied with a sarcastic smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, ouch, that's gotta suck."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"So he just left you pregnant for the other girl?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Actually they're not together because she still wants to be friends. And when he found out he wanted to be there for me, I didn't want him there for wrong reasons so I told him I lied and left town. Haven't talked to him since, its been about a month." Brooke replied as they started walking towards the day care.  
  
"So he doesn't know?" she asked as they entered the day care and she set Lily into a crib.  
  
"Nope, and its going to stay that way as far as I'm concerned.  
  
"Where are you living then?" she asked as they left eh room and were walking back down the hall.  
  
"A friend of mine graduated last year, and he is letting me live with him."  
  
"I wish I had a friend like that, my parents have no money and so I had to get two jobs to pay for the things Lily needs."  
  
"My parents really don't want anything to do with me, but they send me money and give me what they think I need, which is more then enough. I think they are trying to bribe me so I won't tell any of the precious friends that their no good slut of a daughter is 16 and pregnant. But my dad did make a donation to the school for 25,000 dollars."  
  
"You mean your dad is Mr. Davis? The one that donated all of that money?' she asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I got him to, it wasn't too difficult, and I thought that way more people can go to school here."  
  
"Well it's helped, I haven't had to miss school once since they added on. Well we better go that was the 2nd bell."  
  
The day seemed to go by slowly for Brooke, she just wanted to get home and rest, and she was getting tired more easily as her pregnancy progressed. 


	3. Telling Lucas

Note: This story takes place 17 and a half years after Broke leaves town. It may include some flash backs to explain the story.  
  
"Ok Lucy, you can do this. You can't chicken out now. Remember why you are doing this. You're doing this for Brooke, so she has a grandfather. And for mom, and for Lucas. It's for everyone." Lucy said quietly to herself as she walked up the path to the address that she had found in the hotel's phonebook.  
  
She walked up with Brooke on her hip, and knocked on the door.  
  
A little girl, no older then 5 opened the door. She was cute with Blonde rings of hair.  
  
"Who are you?" the little girl asked abruptly.  
  
"I'm Lucy, and I'm looking for Lucas Scott." She replied laughing at the first. Question.  
  
"Daddy!" the little girl screamed.  
  
"I'm coming Abbie, just a sec." He said from the kitchen. He walked to the door, he just looked at Lucy, he could tell just by looking at her. "Abbie why don't you go help mommy in the kitchen ok?" he asked the little girl.  
  
"Ok daddy, bye Lucy." She said waving and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Come in," Lucas said to Lucy, shutting the door behind her. "I'm Lucas," he said extending his arm for her to shake.  
  
"I'm Lucy," she said shaking his hand. "I know you are probably wondering who I am but I came to talk to you." She said rambling on.  
  
"Its fine, why don't you come into the living room and we can talk." He said as they walked over to a couch and sat down.  
  
"Well I came because you knew my mom," she said still worried about how he might take the news that he has a 17 year old set of twins. "Brooke David."  
  
"Yeah, we went to high school together. We dated for a couple months, before she left. You said knew her?" he asked concerned by what she meant.  
  
"Yeah, she's in a coma." She replied.  
  
"Oh...wow. Will she be ok?" he asked shocked.  
  
"Um they don't know. She's been in a coma for a year and a half now." She replied.  
  
"Oh wow, I don't know what to say." He replied.  
  
"Well I just thought that maybe you should know," she said starting to stand up. She was too weak; she couldn't go through with telling him she thought. She was too scared about his reaction.  
  
"No, wait. If you don't mind I'd like to talk. That's not all you came to talk about is it?" he asked her wanting to find out more about her. She looked so much like Brooke, and yet so much like him.  
  
All these years he wondered if he had a child out there with Brooke, she had just taken off after she had forgiven him.  
  
"Well, um...I don't know how to say this, my step dad gave me a box after the accident. It was from my mom, she had put together some stuff for us from her past. She never told us anything about her past. She had kept it all to herself. We didn't know anything about our father." She rambled on.  
  
"You know you look just like me." He said.  
  
This took her completely off guard; she was sure he would deny any relations to her and kick her out.  
  
"Do I?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, and your mother."  
  
"Do you know if I'm yours?" he asked him, hoping now that he was her father.  
  
"Before your mother left town, she told me she was pregnant." He said.  
  
"What?!" was all she could say.  
  
"Wait, but before she left she told me she had lied, that she really wasn't pregnant. I didn't believe her, we had been in a huge fight, and then she came to me telling me she was pregnant, just to tell me she lied and leave town. None of it made any sense. I tried to find her, I spent the entire summer looking for her, and I always believe in my heart that she truly was pregnant."  
  
"She moved in with my step dad after she left Tree Hill, they started dating, and then we were born, and when we were two they got married."  
  
"We?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah me and my twin brother, Lucas." She replied.  
  
"She named him after me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Lucas Keith Scott Jr. she also put you on our birth certificate as the father. She named me Lucy Karen Scott."  
  
"She name you after my mom?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, I didn't know that your mom's name was Karen until today."  
  
Just then Brooke pulled on Lucy's hair, and pulled hard.  
  
"Is she your sister?" Lucas asked.  
  
"No, my...my daughter." She told him.  
  
"Your daughter?" he asked, he had just found out minutes ago he had two kids, and now he was a grandfather? This was so much for just a couple minutes.  
  
"Yeah, Brooke Karen Scott-Smith. She's a year and a half. She was born the day after my mom's accident." She explained.  
  
"Wow, this is a lot to take in."  
  
"So you believe me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I do Lucy, as far as I'm concerned you're my daughter, and Lucas is my son. So that would make Brooke my..." he replied.  
  
"Granddaughter." She finished his sentence.  
  
"Wow, now I feel old." He replied.  
  
"No, I just made some stupid decisions that's all."  
  
"No, because if you call them that, then I wouldn't be here, and neither would your uncle Nathan, and either would their son Nate, or you and Lucas, or Jenny, or Brooke here, so some bad decisions can sometimes be a good thing." He replied.  
  
"I guess your right, I mean I love Brooke more then anything in the world, it's just hard sometimes, but her dad is a great help."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's back in Bostic, I made him stay so Lucas wouldn't go crazy without the both of us, and besides they had a big game this week."  
  
"What sport?" he asked.  
  
"Basketball, they are on the Varsity team, so am I, well girls of course."  
  
"That's awesome," he replied. He was glad that all of his kids played the sport that he loved so much, even the ones that didn't live with him.  
  
Just then Brooke started screaming, "Oh, she must be hungry, I better get back to the hotel..." she said standing up trying to comfort a very upset Brooke.  
  
"No daughter of mine is staying at a hotel when I live just down the street. You can stay in the guest room." He said.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be an inconvenience." She replied.  
  
"You're my daughter, you will never be an inconvenience." He told her.  
  
"Thanks, can I call you dad?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." 


	4. New Friend

Note: This story takes place right after Brooke leaves town.  
  
Brooke finally arrived home. The day felt like it would never end. Her classes weren't anything too hard. She had to take the normal classes: Math, Science, English, and German. And then she also had to take First Sid/CPR, Mothers and Baby, and also Before the Baby. They were classes to get the girls ready to have a baby; as soon as the baby was born she would be put into After the Baby, which was about living with a baby instead of preparing for a baby.  
  
"I'm home Josh," Brooke said as she walked into the house, setting down her bag.  
  
"Oh," he said walking into the room. "How did your first day go?" he asked her.  
  
"Long, that's all I can say. But I met this really nice girl Cassie; actually she is coming over tonight. She is going to help me learn some things about babies. She has a three-month old." Broke told him as they walked over to the couch.  
  
"Oh, do you mind if I go out with some of my friends?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course not Josh, you can't just stop living your life because of me and my stupid mistakes." She replied.  
  
"Brooke, I want you here, you know that. And well I'll help you with the baby, you know that, it will be an adventure." He told her.  
  
"Yeah a very tiring one. Do you think you could order us some pizza before you leave?" she asked him "I need to go take a shower, and she will be here in like ten minutes." She told him getting up and walking towards her room.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
10 minutes later Brooke was showered and dressed again, this time in some comfortable pajama pants that she had taken from Lucas, one of those many nights she had stayed at his house, when his mom was in Italy. She couldn't bear get rid of them. It was a good reminder of why she had fallen in love with him, and why she was keeping their child a secret from him.  
  
There was a knock on the door, Josh noticed Brooke had just sat down, so he decided to answer it so she didn't have to get up.  
  
"Hello, you must Cassie," Josh said when he saw a girl that looked no older then 16, standing at the door, holding a very loud baby.  
  
"Just a guess," he replied. "Come in, Brookes on the couch." He said shutting the door behind her. "Well I better get going Brooke, I'll be home around midnight." He told her, giving her a small kiss on the forehead before grabbing his keys and jacket and then leaving.  
  
"He seems nice, are you two a couple?" Cassie asked taking a bottle out of the diaper bag, and giving it to Lily.  
  
"Yeah he's a sweetie, no were not going out. I'm still kind of getting over the father," she told her. "Can I try?" she asked.  
  
"Be my guest," she said handing Lily over to her.  
  
"Pizza should be here soon," Brooke told her.  
  
"Awesome, I LOVE to eat," she replied.  
  
They both laughed. The pizza came not too long after Cassie arrived. Cassie showed Brooke some of the simple things that Brooke didn't know. Like changing a diaper, how to prepare a bottle. How to put her to bed, those kinds of things. Before now Brooke hadn't held any other baby besides Jenny, and she was a lot older then Lily was.  
  
"Thanks so much Cassie for helping me," Brooke said after Lily was a sleep.  
  
"No problem, its nice to have someone to talk to. After Lily was born, all of my other friends kind of ditched me; they didn't exactly want a baby coming with them. They thought it would "cramp" their style." She explained.  
  
"I'm sorry. Yeah it's been kind of lonely just Josh and I, but we hang out a lot. My friend Jake back home, is 16, and he has a 11 month old, but he left town when the mother came back after being gone for 8 months, and wanted to fight for custody."  
  
"Oh, wow, that really sucks. Lily's dad is around, we're not together anymore, but he tries to help when he can. He is still in school, so he has a lot going on also he is on the football team so that keeps him really busy."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it, Lucas is on the Varsity Basketball team."  
  
"Do you mean Lucas Scott?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"My old high school went up against them for the playoffs, and lost. I went to the game, I remembered you telling me today that you are from Tree hill. So I put two and two together." She laughed. "That's a first for me though, normally people have to practically spell things out for me, but I remember Dave telling me about the Scott brothers just crushing our team alone."  
  
"Yeah that's Lucas and Nathan for you." She replied laughing.  
  
"He's hot," she said.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
"I can't believe he's the father."  
  
"Well he is, he's the only person I have been with."  
  
"He is?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, my whole school thought I was this big slut, but I wasn't I never slept with anyone until him. He is the only one that knew this, I didn't even tell my best friend. I just let her believe what the whole school thought, it was easier then explaining it to her." She explained.  
  
"Well, I better get going, I'll see you at school tomorrow though." She said getting up from the couch.  
  
"Ok see you tomorrow, hopefully I will look better," she laughed. "God do I hate morning sickness." She said.  
  
"Believe me I hated it too." And with that Cassie gathered her things and put a sleeping Lily into her car seat and left. 


	5. Meeting the Family

Note: This story takes place 17 and half years after Broke leaves town.  
  
"Lucy I'll be right back," Lucas said standing up.   
  
"Ok," she replied.   
  
Lucas got up and walked up the stairs. Now that he knew the truth about what happened 17 years ago, he had to go tell his wife.   
  
"Paris," Lucas called.   
  
"I'm in our room," she replied.   
  
Lucas opened the door to see a beautiful girl, no taller the 5'7" with Blonde curly hair, sitting on the bed folding clothes. "I just got off the phone with Payton," Paris told him.  
  
"What did she want?" Lucas asked.  
  
"She said that dad is shipping out again, this time for 3 months, so she thinks we should get together for dinner. Us, dad, Payton and Jake, and of course Haley and Nathan and you mom and Keith."  
  
"Let me guess she thinks we should have it here?" Lucas asked.  
  
"If that's ok with you, I mean she's my sister, you know I have a hard time telling her no." Paris told him getting up and putting her arms around him, and kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"And you know I have a hard time telling my wife no," he said kissing her back.  
  
"I know," she said with a smile on her face.  
  
She looked just like Payton, except she was just a little bit shorter then Payton, she had the same blonde bouncing curls that Payton has, a beautiful smile, and loves to draw. During their Senior year at Tree Hill, just a couple months after Brooke left, Payton told everyone that he little sister would be coming home from boarding school to attend tree Hill. She explained that after their mother died that she just simply couldn't handle being in Tree Hill and asked to go to a boarding school. Her father understood and she had been there ever since.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked him, bringing him back from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh well, you remember Brooke from High School right?" Lucas asked her, sitting down on their bed, motioning for her to sit on his lap.  
  
"Yeah, she was best friends with Payton all the way through high school. Well that was until my husband came along and split them up," she said to him, looking at him and laughing.  
  
He just looked up at her, with his big blue eyes, giving her a puppy face.  
  
"I can understand, you one nice piece of meat." She said laughing.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to ignore that, because what I did back then was pretty mean, but anyways back to the point of me bringing up past. How much did Payton actually tell you about what happened?" he asked her.  
  
"She told me that you dated Brooke, but then wanted to start seeing Payton, so you ended it with Brooke right after your accident. She caught you two together and never forgave you before taking off." She answered.  
  
"Well there's a little bit more to the story," he said. "About a month before Brooke left, she came up to me and told me she thought she was pregnant." Lucas paused waiting for her reaction. First there was a look of shock on her face but then she nodded for him to continue his story. "Well she took a test, it was positive. The next day I took her to the city for a doctor's appointment. They called and she told me it was mine. With that she took off in her car, the next time I went to see her she broke into tears telling me she lied, because of the argument we had been having right before the doctor called. We didn't speak until the last day of school. She came up to me, told me she forgave me, kissed me and I haven't seen her since." He told her.  
  
Paris just sat there on her husbands lap; completely taken back by the story he was telling her from his days in High School. She knew at one point that he had gotten a little while, but getting a girl pregnant, and mad enough for her to lie to him about it. She just couldn't believe that he was talking about himself.  
  
"Lucas I'm confused, why are you telling me all of this, after being married for 16 years." She questioned.  
  
"Well because, it turns out that she really was pregnant when she left Tree Hill." He told her.  
  
"What are you talking about Lucas?" Paris asked looking at her husband.  
  
"I meant he girl at the door today, well...she's my daughter." He told her.  
  
"What?!" she screamed.  
  
"Paris calm down, there is no reason to get upset." He said trying to calm her down.  
  
"What do you mean Lucas? We've been married since high school, and you just now tell me you have another child?!" she replied a little calmer then before.  
  
"Paris, I didn't know about them," he explained.  
  
"Them?" she replied.  
  
"Twins, Lucas Scott Jr. and Lucy Scott." He replied. "Only Lucy came though, she said Lucas had a basketball game, and she wanted to do this. Apparently Brooke never told her who I was, she just kept her past a secret never telling them who their father was." He explained.  
  
"They how come all of a sudden she's knocking on our doorstep?"  
  
"Because a year and a half ago Brooke was in a severe car accident, she's been in a coma ever since."  
  
"Will she be ok?" she asked.  
  
"They're not sure, but I guess their step dad gave them some things Brooke had saved for them, and she figured out the rest from there."  
  
"I'd like to meet her." She said standing up from her position on the bed.  
  
Paris couldn't believe she had a stepdaughter all of these years and didn't know about her.  
  
"There's one more thing," Lucas said. "Um well she has a daughter, our granddaughter." He said.  
  
"What, how old is she?" she asked him.  
  
"She's 17, she'll be 18 soon she said, her daughter Brooke is 1 and a half." He explained.  
  
"Doesn't this family know what birth control is?" she joked with him.  
  
"Hey, you're talking about my whole family there." He said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"Yeah I know, but you know I still love you." She said kissing him back.  
  
"Yeah and I love you too."  
  
With that Lucas and Paris walked down the stairs to the living room, where Lucy was sitting on the floor playing with Brooke, and some toys.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Lucy said standing up with Brooke in her arms. The little girl that opened the door before came and gave Brooke a couple toys to play with." She explained.  
  
"Oh no that's fine Lucy." Lucas told her.  
  
Paris couldn't believe how much she looked like Brooke; Paris had known Brooke since she was born. Payton and her became friends since they were just 1 year old in daycare. Paris was a year younger then Brooke and Payton. Lucy also looked so much like Lucas. Although her hair was dark like Brook's she had his blue eyes, and of course his smile.  
  
"Lucy, I believe you have met Payton, well this is her little sister, my wife Paris." He told her.  
  
"Paris this is my daughter Lucy," Lucas said smiling.  
  
Lucy just smiled at the words "my daughter." Her whole life she wanted to know her dad, not just Josh but also her real dad. When she found out who he was she got scared that he wouldn't accept her or Lucas because he was a big NBA player Afterall. But after hearing him introduce her to his wife as daughter she felt reassured.  
  
"Oh and this is my daughter Brooke." Lucy said.  
  
"Oh she's looks just like you," Paris said smiling. "Mind if I hold her?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, of course not," she replied handing Brooke over to Paris.  
  
"Hey, I don't even get to hold my own granddaughter?" Lucas said like a 3 year old, putting on his puppy face.  
  
"You're just going to have to wait your turn, grandma's first, everyone knows that," Paris replied sticking her tongue out at Lucas.  
  
"Oh real grandma like," he teased her.  
  
Lucy just smiled to herself. The one this she wanted more then her father was for Brooke to have a grandmother, and now she had one, but she would never give up on Brooke getting to know the person who she looked so much like, her grandma Brooke.  
  
"So Lucy could you tell us a little about your self?" Paris said sitting down on the couch still holding Brooke.  
  
"Well, um..." she said not really knowing what to say. "I've lived in Bostic, NC my whole life with my mom and step dad Josh. My mom moved in with him right after she left Tree Hill. When we turned two they got married. I play on my school's Girls Varsity team, and I'm going to state this year." She told them.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing," Lucas, said.  
  
"I'm not very good, I just have fun playing," she told him. "Same reason why Lucas and Blake play."  
  
"Blake?" Paris and Lucas asked at the same time.  
  
"My fiancé, he's Brooke's dad." She told them.  
  
"Fiancé?" Lucas said, wow he couldn't believe how fast he felt protective of Lucy, he had only known about her for not more then an hour, and he already wanted to hurt any guy that ever came near her.  
  
"Yeah, we got engaged right after Brooke was born, we're waiting to get married until after we graduate, have enough money to get an apartment, and for my mom." She said.  
  
"Well its probably best to wait," Paris said relieved that they weren't planning on getting married anytime soon.  
  
"Yeah, were still young." She replied.  
  
"Daddy!" Abbie said running into the living room, and jumping into his lap.  
  
"Off" was all he said as she landed in his lap. "Princess, hey I've got something to tell you," Lucas said to Abbie.  
  
"What daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Lucy is your big sister." He told her.  
  
"Oh cool!" she said crawling off Lucas's lap and onto Lucy's. "I'm Abbie and I'm 4," she smiling and putting out 2 fingers on each hand to symbolize her age. "I'll be your little sister." She told her.  
  
Lucy couldn't help but laugh, she was adorable. "Well I'm Lucy, I'm 17." She replied.  
  
"Who's that?" Abbie asked, her attention now on Brooke in her mom's arms.  
  
"Well that's, my daughter Brooke, so that mean she's your niece." Lucy replied.  
  
"Oh cool! What's a niece?" Abbie asked confused.  
  
"That means you her Aunt," a voice replied from the doorway.  
  
"Oh hey, Pat look we got a new sister! And a niece!" Abbie said looking up from Lucy's lap into her brother's blue eyes.  
  
"Dad what is she talking about?" Pat asked.  
  
"Well Pat, why don't you go get everyone and I'll explain." Lucas told him.  
  
"Would you check on Melissa and Brad for me?" Paris asked.  
  
"Sure mom," he replied disappearing through a door.  
  
"How many kids do you have?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Well, there is Pat and Paige, they're 15, and then Kieran who is 13, Stephanie who is 12, Erin who is 11, Amanda who is 9, Abbie here who is 4, Melissa who is 2, and Brad who is 1." Lucas answered.  
  
"So we have 9 kids, and with you and Lucas that would make 11." Paris replied, laughing at Lucas's attempt to recall all of their many children.  
  
"Wow, 9 siblings, I could barley handle 3." She said laughing.  
  
"You have more siblings besides Lucas?" Paris asked.  
  
"Yeah, Jessica and Jamie, they're 3. Mom and josh had them a year and a half before the accident."  
  
Just then there was some talking, some laughing, and a whole lots of footsteps coming down the stairs. 5 girls, and 2 boys entered the room and sat on the couch, and the little ones sat on the floor and started playing with toys.  
  
"Now will you tell me dad what this is all about?" Pat asked.  
  
"Well everyone your father has something to tell you." Paris said to the group of kids.  
  
"Well back in high school I had a girl friend Brooke," he stared. "After our sophomore year she left Tree Hill, and I haven't seen her since." He explained. "Well I just found out today that we had a daughter together, and a son. Twins, Lucy and Lucas. This is Lucy," he said pointing to Lucy.  
  
"What your father is trying to say is that you have a new sister, she's 17." Paris said interrupting Lucas.  
  
"Another sister," Kieran groaned.  
  
"And a brother," Lucas replied.  
  
"He's back in Bostic with our step dad Lucy told him.  
  
"Then who is that?" Paige asked.  
  
"That's my daughter Brooke," Lucy said pointing Brooke who Paris was still holding.  
  
"But you're only 17," Amanda replied.  
  
"I think that's a discussion for another night," Lucas replied quickly to 9 year old. "Well you guys, it's late, so everyone bed time." Lucas said standing up.  
  
They all argued, but soon enough Lucas had all of the little ones up stairs, the only ones left were Pat and Paige. Paris handed Brooke back to Lucy and headed upstairs carrying a now very tired Abbie.  
  
"I'm going upstairs," Pat said before leaving.  
  
"Could I hold her?" Paige asked.  
  
"Sure," she said handing Brooke over yet again.  
  
"Is it hard?" she asked.  
  
"Sometimes, but my fiancé is a really big help with her." She replied.  
  
"Wow you sure do things young." Paige said.  
  
Lucy just laughed, "Well after Brooke was born, we thought that getting married would be the best thing, and besides were in love."  
  
"I hope I find love."  
  
"You will soon enough."  
  
"How old were you when you met him?" she asked.  
  
"Blake and I met when we were only 4, we started dating when we were only 13," she said laughing remembering when they were young. "We were 15 when we found out I was pregnant, too young for anyone." She replied.  
  
"I couldn't imagine being pregnant now, I can barley keep up with my schoolwork and sports as it," she replied.  
  
"It was tough, I played basketball as long as the doctor would let me, and then I sat on the sidelines cheering on Lucas and Blake."  
  
"So they play too?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, we've played since we were 4. I guess my mom had reasoning behind signing us up, she knew that our dad loved the game."  
  
"Yeah he has even Abbie signed up," she said laughing. "But we all love it, all of our cousins play," she told her.  
  
"I've met a couple, Nate and some in strollers." She said recalling yesterday at the Café.  
  
"Yeah, that would be Bryson, Bailey and Ben." She told her. "Well I better go to bed, I've got basketball camp tomorrow morning, but maybe after would you like to go hang out at the mall or something?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Lucy replied.  
  
"Cool, and I'm going to buy a really cute outfit for Brooke," she said and Lucy laughed. "Hey she's my niece I have to spoil her rotten."  
  
"And I thought she was spoiled with just Lucas, and my 4 year old twin sisters who really can't spoil her but now 9 more siblings and a set of grandparents." Lucy said laughing.  
  
Paige handed Brooke back and went upstairs to bed.  
  
Paris walked back down stairs, "Lucas said you're going to stay in the guest room."  
  
"Yeah, if that's ok." She replied.  
  
"Of course its ok, you're family now. Why don't I go set up our extra crib, we have one for when some of my sister-in-laws kids come over." She said.  
  
"Haley's?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked.  
  
"I met her yesterday, I had met Nate and he said he would show me around town." She replied.  
  
"Oh sounds like Nate, well Lucas just left to go pick up your things from the Hotel, he should be back soon, but until then why don't I show you wear some milk and juice is for Brooke." Paris said as they walked into the kitchen. 


	6. Doctor's Apointment

Note: I have decided to do chapters with only 1000 words now. I have 4 fanfics and will be going through rotating. I should get out a new chapter to each story everyday. If I get time at school I may get two out for one.  
  
SCHOOL COUNT DOWN: 15 days!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I do own...  
  
Josh Michael Smith  
  
Lucy Karen Scott-Smith  
  
Lucas Keith Scott Jr.  
  
Nathan Andrew Scott Jr.  
  
Nick Jason Scott  
  
Haley Marie Scott  
  
Hannah Katie Scott  
  
Carrie Kelly Scott  
  
Connie Emma Scott  
  
Shane Caleb Scott  
  
Steve Jacob Scott  
  
Michael Dylan Scott  
  
Mark Logan Scott  
  
Mindy Paige Scott  
  
Michelle Emily Scott  
  
Natalie Alyssa Scott  
  
Nina Faith Scott  
  
Chris Ryan Scott  
  
Carl Morgan Scott  
  
Bailey Ava Scott  
  
Bryson Noah Scott  
  
Ben Ashton Scott  
  
"Nervous?" he asked her.  
  
"She blushed and let up on his hand, "sorry about that." She replied.  
  
"Brooke, it will be fine. Its just a 5 month check-up, nothing more then that." He told her.  
  
"I know, but I guess, it's just hard. You know not being here with Lucas." She told him.  
  
"Brooke I could call him if you want." He replied.  
  
"No Josh, I don't want him knowing, please. I was just remembering how it use to be, before the accident."  
  
"Ms. Davis?" a nurse said that had just walked into the room.  
  
Brooke stood up, still holding Josh's hand tightly, "that's me," she said as she walked over to the nurse.  
  
"Ok, please follow me," the nurse told her, leading them down a hallway. "Ok if you could just take off your shoes and stand on the scale please." She told Brooke.  
  
Brooke sat down and took off her shoes; she stood back up and stood on the scale.  
  
"160ibs," the nurse stated.  
  
"160!" Brooke said in disbelief, I knew I had gained some weight but 40 lbs!" Brooke repeated.  
  
"Its very common to gain that much weight when nearing the 9th month." The nurse told her as she wrote down the weight.  
  
"I'm only in my 5th month," Brooke told her. The nurse just looked at her, a little surprised by this statement, "just take a seat in here," she said opening a door to a small room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She said shutting the door.  
  
"Brook she said it was normal," Josh told her sensing that she was worried.  
  
"Yeah near the END of the pregnancy, Josh I'm just a little over half way!" she told him.  
  
The doctor entered the room, reading over her chart. "Well Brooke the nurse told me that you might be a little worried about the amount of weight you have been gaining, we will do an ultra sound, and just check everything out if that is ok with you?" he asked her.  
  
"That would be great, I can not wait to see the baby," she said, her smile returning to her face.  
  
"Ok now just lay down," he said pointing to the table. "Now I'm not going to lie to you, the jel is very cold." He told her as he squeezed it onto her now very round stomach. "Well, lets see," he said looking at the screen. "Just like I thought, everything looks just fine." He told her turning the screen so she could see it.  
  
"Then why did the nurse think I was almost 9 months pregnant?" Broke asked the doctor.  
  
"Well Brooke, you're having twins." He said with a smile on his face. "It is very common to gain more weight in the first couple months, then in the last with twins."  
  
"Twins?" was all she could say. She was completely taken off guard by this, "twins?" she repeated  
  
"Yeah you know two babies," Josh said sarcastically.  
  
......................................................  
  
"How can I take care of twins?" Brooke asked Josh, they were now on their way back to the house, the doctor had told them all they needed to know about how her pregnancy may be a little different now that she was carrying twins, extra weight gain, and needing to eat more for all three of them. They also scheduled their 6th month appointment.  
  
"With my help," he told her. "And Lucas's."  
  
"Josh I do NOT want to think about Lucas, please just will you give up on me telling him, please? I will do it when I feel the time is right." She told him.  
  
"Fine Brooke, but I do not think its right, he has a right to know that you are carrying his two children Brooke. He would want to be there for you. I just feel like I am doing what he should be doing."  
  
"Are you trying to hand me off to him?" she asked getting upset.  
  
"Never Brooke! I am just saying that he should be with you, but I don't want you to leave, I love having you around." He replied.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, that's for sure." She replied.  
  
Josh pulled into the garage and they got out. Brooke was tired and wanted to lie down, she was still in shock about having twins.  
  
Brooke walked passed the open nursery, "I guess we'll need another crib," she told Josh.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll get it when I go get some stuff for work." He replied.  
  
"Thanks Josh," she told him, kissing him on the cheek. They just stood there for a second, looking into each other's eyes, he loved her; she loved him, but how much? They both wondered.  
  
Josh couldn't help himself she was so beautiful, and he knew he loved her. He leaned in and they kissed. His warm lips softly touching hers. It was a nice gentle kiss. She was glad he finally did something; she leaned in more and deepened the kiss.  
  
They finally pulled away and looked at each other, "have a nice nap," Josh said.  
  
"I will," she replied walking into her room, and shutting the door. 


	7. Families

**If you notice any mistakes please let me know**

**

* * *

Brooke Ruth(Davis) Roberts: Married to Josh Roberts 15 years**

Twins- Lucas Keith Scott Jr. and Lucy Karen Scott 17 (With Lucas)

Twins- Jessica Ruth Roberts and Jamie Rachel Roberts 3 (With Josh)

**

* * *

Josh Michael Roberts: Married to Brooke (Davis) Roberts 15 years **

Twins- Lucas Keith Scott Jr. and Lucy Karen Scott 17 (Brooke's Kids with Lucas)

Twins- Jessica Ruth Roberts and Jamie Rachel Roberts 3 (With Brooke)

**

* * *

Haley Joy (James) Scott: Married to Nathan Scott 17 years **

_Kids all with Nathan…_

Twins:

Nathan Andrew Scott Jr. and Nick Jason Scott 17

Haley Marie Scott and Hannah Katie Scott 15

Carrie Kelly Scott and Connie Emma Scott 13

Shane Caleb Scott and Steve Jacob Scott 11

Michael Dylan Scott and Mark Logan Scott 9

Mindy Paige Scott and Michelle Emily Scott 7

Natalie Alyssa Scott and Nina Faith Scott 5

Chris Ryan Scott and Carl Morgan Scott 3

Triplets:

Bailey Ava Scott, Bryson Noah Scott and Ben Ashton Scott 1

**

* * *

Nathan Andrew Scott: Married to Haley (James) Scott17 years **

_Kids all with Haley_

Twins:

Nathan Andrew Scott Jr. and Nick Jason Scott 17

Haley Marie Scott and Hannah Katie Scott 15

Carrie Kelly Scott and Connie Emma Scott 13

Shane Caleb Scott and Steve Jacob Scott 11

Michael Dylan Scott and Mark Logan Scott 9

Mindy Paige Scott and Michelle Emily Scott 7

Natalie Alyssa Scott and Nina Faith Scott 5

Chris Ryan Scott and Carl Morgan Scott 3

Triplets:

Bailey Ava Scott, Bryson Noah Scott and Ben Ashton Scott 1

**

* * *

Peyton Anna (Sawyer) Jagelski: Married to Jake Jagelski 16 Years **

Jenny Grace Jagelski 18 (Jake's Daughter with Nikki)

Meike Marie Jagelski 16 (With Jake)

**

* * *

Jake Jason Jagelski: Married to Peyton (Sawyer) Jagelski 16 Years **

Jenny Grace Jagelski 18 (With Nikki)

Meike Marie Jagelski 16 (With Peyton)

**

* * *

Lucas Keith Scott: Married to Paris (Sawyer) Scott 16 **

Twins:

Lucas Keith Scott Jr. and Lucy Karen Scott 17 (With Brooke)

Paige Olivia Scott and Patrick Martin Scott 15 (With Paris)

Kieran James Scott 13 (With Paris)

Stephanie Lynn Scott 12 (With Paris)

Erin Janie Scott 11 (With Paris)

Amanda Grace Scott 9 (With Paris)

Abbie Peyton Scott 4 (With Paris)

Melissa Taylor Scott 2 (With Paris)

Brad Tyson Scott 1 (With Paris)

**

* * *

Paris Natalie (Sawyer) Scott: Married to Lucas Scott 17 Years **

Twins:

Lucas Keith Scott Jr. and Lucy Karen Scott 17 (Lucas' twins with Brooke)

Paige Olivia Scott and Patrick Martin Scott 15 (With Luke)

Kieran James Scott 13 (With Luke)

Stephanie Lynn Scott 12 (With Luke)

Erin Janie Scott 11 (With Luke)

Amanda Grace Scott 9 (With Luke)

Abbie Peyton Scott 4 (With Luke)

Melissa Taylor Scott 2 (With Luke)

Brad Tyson Scott 1 (With Luke)

**

* * *

Karen Amber(Roe) Scott: Married to Keith Scott 17 Years **

_Kids all with Keith_

Kass Michele Scott 15

Keagen James Scott 8

Katrina Lynn Scott 3

**

* * *

Keith Royal Scott: Married to Karen (Roe) Scott 17 Years **

_Kids all with Karen_

Kass Michele Scott 15

Keagen James Scott 8

* * *

**If you notice any mistakes please let me know**

Katrina Lynn Scott 3


	8. Secrets

Note: This story takes place 17 and half years after Broke leaves town.  
  
This story is N/H, K/K(Maybe) J/P, J/L and B/? so far.  
  
SCHOOL COUNT DOWN: 14 days!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I do own... (go to bottom of story for list.)  
  
..............................  
  
Lucy lay in the bed asleep, the second her had had touched the pillow she had fallen into a much needed sleep. They day had been long, and exhausting, bringing up many memories that she had tried to forget, her mother's accident. The day Brooke was born, her fatherless childhood.  
  
But now, she lay asleep in he father's house, with her other siblings, a step-mom, and her daughter. This was a dream come true for Lucy, its what she waned more then anything her entire life.  
  
The phone awoke her from her sleep, "hello?" she said just waking up.  
  
"Hey Sweetie, how did your search go?" Blake voice asked.  
  
"Blake I found him!" she said now remembering the day before.  
  
"You did? That's great Lucy, have you talked to him yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did, we talked for almost 2 hours yesterday, actually I'm at his house right now." She replied.  
  
"You are?" he asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't think that Brooke and I should stay in a hotel when he lived just down the road, so he invented us to stay in their guest room." She replied. "Blake you are never going to guess who it is though," she told him. "Lucas Scott is our father."  
  
"You mean the NBA player?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it turns out that Luke's real name is Lucas Jr." she replied.  
  
"Ha, I'll make sure to make fun of that as soon as I get the chance." He told her.  
  
"Hey be nice Mr.," She told him.  
  
"Well can I talk to Brooke?" he asked, even though she couldn't say more then a couple words it was always nice to hear her little voice.  
  
Just then Lucy realized what time it was, it was almost 10am and she hadn't been woken up by the one year old. She quickly got out of bed and walked over to the crib, it was empty.  
  
"Um...Brooke's not in her crib." Is all Lucy could manage.  
  
Just then the door opened and Lucas entered holding Broke, she was drinking from a sippy cup, and having fun hitting him in the head with it.  
  
"Oh your up," Lucas said. "Well I hope you didn't mind, I thought you might enjoy sleeping in a little." He told her handing her Brooke.  
  
"Oh thanks," she replied. "I don't get to do that much." She said laughing.  
  
Lucas walked out of the room and shut the door, "Lucy where is Brooke?" she heard, remembering that Blake was still on the phone.  
  
"Oh sorry Blake, Lucas had her, here she is." Se replied putting the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Dada," Brooke mumbled, and Blake smiled with pride hearing his daughter say Dad.  
  
"Ok Blake, well I better get going ok," she said taking the phone from Brook. "I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too Lucy," he said hanging up.  
  
Lucy hung up the hone, and got dressed she then dressed Brooke, and entered the hall. She still didn't know her way around that well and peaked in the open door next to hers.  
  
There were two cribs in the room, a sleeping boy lay in one, and there were toys all over the floor. The boy was adorable, light blonde hair, and had cute chubby cheeks. She thought he looked just like Luke in his baby pictures.  
  
She walked out of the room, and continued down the hall. She heard the door open and heard Paige and Paris's voices.  
  
"How did practice go?' Paris asked.  
  
Paige set down her sports bag, "It was fun, we had to do a dozen killer though, I feel like my legs turned into Jell-o." she replied.  
  
Lucy entered the kitchen, "Good morning Lucy, did you sleep well?" Paris asked when she saw Lucy.  
  
"Yeah I did, thanks for watching Brooke for me. Its not often that I get to sleep in." she said pouring more juice into Brooke's now empty sippy-cup.  
  
"It was no problem, she's such a sweet baby, and she loved hitting her grandpa over the head with her sippy-cup." She told her laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it's a game she invented from what we can tell, she will only play it with Luke, and now the other Luke." She said laughing.  
  
"Lucy you still want to go to the mall?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, sounds like fun." She said smiling.  
  
"I can watch Brooke for you if you would like." Paris told Lucy.  
  
"Mom, I want to bring her with," Paige replied, "if that's ok with Lucy." She said turning to Lucy.  
  
"Of course, Brooke seems fascinated with malls, she's too much like my mom." She said laughing.  
  
At this comment both Lucas and Paris started to laugh, they both remembered how the mall was Brooke's other home, besides Payton's house when they were in high school.  
  
"Doesn't sound like she changed." Lucas replied.  
  
"Nope, when I was 3 she taught me how to properly match my clothes," Lucy said laughing. "Of course I'm the biggest tom boy ever," she said laughing.  
  
"Do you drive?" Paige asked Lucy.  
  
"Yeah, I've had my license since I turned 16," she replied.  
  
"Well you can take my car then," Lucas spoke up.  
  
"Are you sure? Lucy asked.  
  
"Of course, now get going you two or mom will start putting you two to work, its Saturday remember." Lucas said joking.  
  
"Oh no, Saturday chores, we better make a break for it," Paige said laughing.  
  
...........................  
  
Lucy gathered some of Brooke's things and zipped up the diaper bag, and they were ready to go. They arrived at the Tree Hill Mall and got out. Paige set up the stroller for Lucy, and she set Brooke in it.  
  
"So any place certain you would like to go?" she asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, my friend Victoria said she was coming here today, but I think she's up to something." She replied.  
  
"So you want to spy on her?" she asked.  
  
"Well not..."  
  
"Why do you think she is?" she asked.  
  
"Food court, she's always there." She said laughing.  
  
They headed to the elevator and pressed FC, the elevator had glass windows that over looked the food court, "there she is," she said pointing to a tall girl with light brown hair.  
  
What is she doing? Paige asked herself, she couldn't understand why her best friend would be lying to her, she knew she was up to something but what, was the question.  
  
They started to walk over to Victoria, she was standing next to a guy, "she's been hiding a guy?" Paige asked out loud. Just then both Lucy and Paige realized who that guy was.  
  
"Pat! Victoria!" Paige yelled. The two had been locked at the lips when she screamed, and looked at them coming towards them.  
  
"Its not what you think," Victoria quickly stated.  
  
"It looks like you and my brother are making out in the Food Court!" Paige screamed at her.  
  
"Well ok it may look like that," she replied.  
  
"Paige just listen," Pat spoke up.  
  
"Listen to what? Lies? Because that's all you two have been telling me, how long has this been going on?" she asked.  
  
"3 months," Pat replied.  
  
"WHAT! You two have been lying to me for 3 months! My two best friends!" she screamed. She turned around and started walking off; Lucy then grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Paige, maybe you should let them explain." Lucy offered.  
  
"What! You're taking their side! But you're my sister! And you have never even met her!" she screamed.  
  
"And he's my brother too, just maybe they had a reason for lying." Lucy replied.  
  
"Thanks Lucy," Pat said.  
  
"You better have a good reason, remember I'm older and I've got a twin on my side," she said looking at him.  
  
He gulped; he knew he had to explain what this was and fast!  
  
"We've been dating, it's as simple as that. But we've all three hung out since pre-school, and we were worried that we might make you feel like the third wheel if we started dating." Victoria explained.  
  
"We didn't want to hurt to Paige, we were trying to do what was right, but I love Victoria." Pat said.  
  
"And I love Pat, see we just didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"But you did, not telling me, I knew something was up with you, I just didn't know what. I'll forgive both of you if you promise NEVER to lie to me again." Paige replied.  
  
"Promise," the two replied fast. They all hugged and apologies were accepted.  
  
"Ok now, who is this?" Victoria asked."  
  
"Oh Vic this is our sister Lucy," Paige replied.  
  
"Huh?" she replied.  
  
"I have lived with my mom and my twin brother my whole life, and I just found out about who my dad was so I came and found him." Lucy answered.  
  
"So you have a brother also?" Vic replied.  
  
"You've already got one," Paige joked.  
  
Victoria laughed and Pat put his arms around her, "More then enough for me," she said laughing.  
  
"Then who is the baby?" Vic asked.  
  
"That's my daughter." Lucy answered.  
  
"Yep I'm an Aunt now, so you can help me spoil her," Paige said smiling.  
  
"That calls for Shopping!" she said.  
  
Pat's smile faded, "Oh joy," he replied as they all walked off to shop.  
  
.........................  
  
Tardychick06  
  
I own...  
  
Josh Michael Smith  
  
Lucy Karen Scott-Smith  
  
Lucas Keith Scott Jr.  
  
Nathan Andrew Scott Jr.  
  
Nick Jason Scott  
  
Haley Marie Scott  
  
Hannah Katie Scott  
  
Carrie Kelly Scott  
  
Connie Emma Scott  
  
Shane Caleb Scott  
  
Steve Jacob Scott  
  
Michael Dylan Scott  
  
Mark Logan Scott  
  
Mindy Paige Scott  
  
Michelle Emily Scott  
  
Natalie Alyssa Scott  
  
Nina Faith Scott  
  
Chris Ryan Scott  
  
Carl Morgan Scott  
  
Bailey Ava Scott  
  
Bryson Noah Scott  
  
Ben Ashton Scott 


	9. It's a Date

Note: This story takes place right after Brooke leaves town.  
  
Note: Ok this chapter is VERY VERY short! I am having a little trouble with things to happen in the past, I'm not having any trouble with the future just the past. So if ANYONE has any ideas PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE e-mail me at tardychick06yahoo.com I would greatly appreciate any suggestions you may have. Or let me know in a review. If I get some ideas, I will add on to this chapter since its not connected to chapter 9 in the future.  
  
......................................................  
  
"Hey sleepy head," Brooke said as Josh walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You seem cheery," he replied sitting down on the bench at the kitchen island.  
  
"Well I was thinking," she replied.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"Us."  
  
"Us?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, us."  
  
"So what about us?"  
  
"Well us, or the lack of us." She replied sitting down on a bench next to him.  
  
"What are you saying?" he asked.  
  
"Well I want you to ask me out on a date." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, so I'm the one?"  
  
"Well last time I checked, I was the girl, and you were the boy."  
  
"Old fashioned are we?"  
  
"Only when it comes to the boys I really really like."  
  
"Well then, Brooke would you like to go to a movie with me?" he asked.  
  
"I'd love to, but it's got to have a really hot guy in it." She replied.  
  
"Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?" he said teasingly.  
  
......................................  
  
"So how did it go at the doctor's yesterday?" Cassie asked, as she fed Lily a bottle.  
  
The teacher had spilt the class into groups of two or three. Brooke ws paired up with Cassie, they had to take the baby around with them for the day, normally she was in the nursery but the teacher's like to do this assignment about once a month, just so the ones that were pregnant would realize just how much work it was to take care of a baby.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Brooke said looking up from her book that was spread out across the table. "I'm having twins!" she said smiling.  
  
"What?!" was all Cassie could say.  
  
"Yep, twins." She replied smiling.  
  
..........................  
  
I would GREATLY appreciate any suggestions.  
  
Tardychick06 


	10. Making Plans

Note: This story takes place 17 and half years after Broke leaves town.

I have to apologize for the long delay of updates. I have been out of town for over a month, and then trying to catch up in reading. I had over 500 author alerts when I got back. I still have over a 100 unread stories that I am working on getting too. I hope to finish this story up in the next couple of week. I am planning on having around 20 chapters so this is chapter 10...halfway folks. Well if anyone has ANY ideas for what to happen in the present time please let me know.

Also does anyone know how to make those dividers, I would greatly appreciate it if someone could tell me how.

Tardychick06

...

"We're back," Paige, said setting down several bags filled with new items that they had gotten at the mall.

"Oh hey Sweetie," Lucas said walking into the room. "Pat, I thought you went on a date." Lucas said noticing that Pat was with him.

"I was," he said before getting cut off by Paige.

"Yeah with Victoria," she replied.

Lucas laughed at first thinking it was a joke, then when realizing that Pat was not laughing he replaced the smile with a strait face. "I didn't know you two were dating," he replied.

"They have been for 3 months." Paige said answering for him yet again.

Pat just grinned and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

"So how did the shopping go?" Lucas asked.

"Great, Lucy showed me this awesome store at the mall. They have it back in Bostic; I would have ever gone in there if she didn't show me. Its awesome having an older sister." She said before grabbing her bags and going to her room.

"Oh Lucy, um we're are going to have some family over tomorrow for dinner. Paris's dad is going away for work and well we like to get together with the whole family before he leaves." Lucas told her.

"Oh," she said getting a little uncomfortable, she hated being the center of attention, and she knew that everyone would have questions about her. "I can go out if you want," she replied.

"No, you're family Lucy. You'll get a chance to meet everybody. I was actually wondering if maybe you could see if Lucas and Blake could drive up here. I would love to meet Lucas and Blake." Lucas replied.

"I could ask them, I know Luke really wants to meet you. When we were little he would always tell me that some day, we would find you." She replied.

"Well you did, and you know if that I had known about you I would have found you myself 17 years ago." He said hugging her.

"I know," she said before going up to the guestroom.

She pulled out her cell phone and hit 2; it came up Blake's Cell.

"Hello?" Blake's voice asked.

"Hey Blake," she replied.

"Oh hey Lucy."

"Hey do you think that you and Luke could come to Tree hill tomorrow?" she asked.

"Oh, um sure. What for?" he asked.

"Well so you can meet my dad. And there is some kind of family thing that my dad told me about. It is like a little going away party for Paris's dad he is going away for work for 3 months." She replied. "And dad wants to meet Luke .I mean he is his son." She replied knowing Luke might be a little more difficult to convince.

"I know, I'm guessing you want me to tell Luke right?" he replied.

"I'd love you forever." She said with a grin on her face.

"You better already," he replied.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow then," she replied and then gave him the address.

She hung up and decided to go out for a little while. She wanted to see more of Tree hill before she had to go back to Bostic.

The wiggles song broke Lucy out of her thoughts, she dug through her purse until she found the phone and hit talk. "Hello?" She questioned into the phone, setting Brooke into the stroller. They were still on the front steps just about to go on a walk. Paris had showed Lucy were a stroller was for Brooke.

"Hey little sis," Luke's voice said through the phone.

"Will you ever give up on that?" Lucy replied annoyed that Luke never let her forget he was older. She started pushing the stroller down the street towards the Café. She thought maybe she would introduce herself to her grandmother.

"And lose all the phone of you getting annoyed, I think not." He replied. His smile was practically visible through the phone. "Now what is this about me having to drive all the way to Tree Hill?" He questioned.

"Well Lucas thought maybe you would like to meet him and the rest of the family at a little dinner get-together thing tomorrow."

"Well yeah but I mean its over 7 hours to get there Lucy, would we drive back tomorrow night?"

"No, you could probably stay here for a day or two, I would just follow you home."

"You mean make me drive by myself?" His voice was sarcastic already knowing her answer.

"I'm not sure what you mean big brother dearest."

"Well Blake would be riding or driving with you, poor me riding all alone in my car."

"Or, poor big brother doesn't want to be all alone in his car for a road trip. I'm sorry big brother but I would like MY finance in MY car with me." She replied with a smile.

"Well fine, we'll leave in the morning but no making out when I'm there with you and Blake. Really wants to make a guy throw up ya know."

"See ya tomorrow Luke. Love ya." Lucy replied hitting the end button on her phone and sticking it back in her purse. "Brooke what are we going to do about that uncle Luke of yours? I don't think grandma or grandpa would be too happy if we got rid of him. We just might also miss him after a while. The only response she got was some giggles escaping from Brooke' mouth.

"Hey, you're back." Paris replied looking up from the sink where she was washing dishes.

"Yep, oh and I talked to both Blake and Luke. They are going to leave in the morning and should be here by 3pm. I hope that's alright." Lucy set Brooke down in the high chair and made her way to get her some juice. IN all honestly she was really nervous about meeting all of the family. She didn't want to make a bad impression but she was the "un-known" child of Lucas's and she had a finance and child to add into the mix.

"That's great, I'm glad they're able to make it. I know Lucas can't wait to meet Luke, and Blake."

"Luke is the spitting image of dad. He looks just like him with he dirty blonde hair, and the blue eyes." She replied now handing the juice to her daughter.

"We're really glad you came and found us Lucy, I hope you know that." Paris said walking over to Lucy and giving her a hug.

"I'm glad I found you guys too. It's going to be nice having family, even though you guys are a little ways away." She replied taking a seat on the stool.

"Well you guys are welcome to visit anytime you please." She replied with a large smile from ear to ear.

"Thanks Paris.

...

Please Read and Review

Tardychick06


	11. First Date

So yeah it's been like almost a year since I last updated and I am so sorry for that. The past year has been rough, I have been suffering from Daily Migrans and so I am not able to do much other then school when I am well and then trying to keep up with my activities as well. I have new medication so hopefully it will allow me more time without a migrans and more time to write. I do really need a beta though. I don't have one. I am going to need one for all of my stories. Once I get all of mine caught up and finished I will start the sequel to "Wake me up with Morning Light." Ok so let me know what you think of this chapter. My writing style has changed a lot in the past year. E-mail me if you are interested in being a beta.

* * *

"What movie did you want to see?" Josh asked as he entered Brooke's room where she was getting ready.

"Well I was thinking Pacifier. Vin Diesel, well he's just plain gorgeous." Brooke replied with a laugh.

"Well if that's what you want to see then that's what we'll see."

"Good, now shoo. I want to make myself pretty." and with that she shoved him out of the door.

Brooke entered that living room to see where Josh was, she was hoping that she would make an impression on him. Even though she was 5 months pregnant with twins she wanted to make his mouth water. She had chosen a nice red, orange and yellow sun dress that fit nicely to her curves as well as clinging to her stomach. She felt that there was no reason to hid it now that she wasn't in tree hill.

"So what do you think?"

Josh was sitting on the couch when he heard Brooke's voice. He stood up and turned to face her. He couldn't believe how unbelievable she looked. She took his breath away. The dress fit her perfectly. "Brooke you look amazing."

"Why thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." she replied with a smile. "Now why don't we go and have some fun." And with that they were out the door.

"I can't believe how good he looked in that towel." Brooke said as soon as they sat down at the Pizzeria for dinner.

"You know you haven't stopped talking about him since we left the theater." Josh replied.

"Well how could a girl like me not just want to get with a guy like him." she replied with a smile. She could tell that he was just poking fun at her. It didn't hurt to play along.

"Well you always have me, I wouldn't mind dressing in only a towel for you and walking around the house." He replied with a smirk.

"You know I might just take you up on that offer."

"Well just let me know. Sorry about this morning, I had class early. Is your morning sickness still bad?" He asked.

Brooke could tell that he was concerned about her, and she was glad she had him in her life. "No the medication I got from the Doctor worked like a charm. I didn't even feel nauseous at all."

"Well I'm glad I hate seeing you sick."

"Well I should be fine now. But I don't know if I can stand 4 more months of being pregnant. I feel like a fat women."

"Brooke you know that's not true you are just pregnant, and you pull that off amazingly."

"Why thank you, I can never turn down a complement."

"Thank you for tonight Josh. I had a lot of fun. It was nice to get out and kinda forget about everything that has happened."

They were standing outside of Brooke's bedroom door. They had just gotten home from their date.

"Well it was my pleasure, I had a lot of fun too. I hope we can do it again sometime soon." he replied.

"I would like that. But I think we should take whatever we are doing slow Josh. The pain from Lucas is still too new, I don't think I could my heart can take much more right now."

"I understand completely Brooke. I am not going to pressure you into anything you are not ready for. If a couple dates is all you want then I'm there."

"Well I think this is ok too." She slowly leaned in as there lips touched. It was so nice to finally be close to him. She pulled away. "Good night Josh." And with that she went into her room.

"So tell me," Cassie asked as soon as Brooke walked into the classroom."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Brooke replied as she sat down next to Cassie. "Hey little girl." she cooed at Lily. Lily was one of the sweetest babies Brooke had ever met. She barely ever cried, she was happy just lying or sitting.

"Don't change the subject you know what I mean. How did your date go with Josh last night."

"It went really good, we went and saw The Pacifier, and they went out for pizza. But I had fun. We get along really well. We always have."

"So are you dating now?"

"Well we are going to go out again so you could say that. You know we need to set you up now. So we can double."

"Yeah cause so many guys are just jumping at the chance to date a 17 year old with a three month old." Cassie replied as they headed down the hall to the nursery.

"Cassie any guy would be lucky to date you. You're a great person and you're a great mother to Lily. Any guy can see that."

"Well if you find one let me know."

Brooke and Cassie made their way back towards the classroom for another fun filled day of school. Brooke just hoped it went by fast, she couldn't wait to get home and see Josh again.

* * *

Ok so let me know what you think. I would still really appreciate any ideas for the past. I don't want to cut it out of the story but I need a couple ideas.

Tardychick06


	12. Luke, Lucy and Blake Part One

Ok so here is the next chapter. I think from now on most of the chapters will be in the future but I will still now and again go to the past. But I thought I should explain why the families are so large. I come from a some what small family. 3 kids and my parents. I wish I had more siblings but well I don't. I hope to someday have a large family, at least 10 kids. I know some of you make think that's crazy but that is just me. I think kids are something to treasure. There are so many people out there that can't have kids and well I think everyone should really appreciate them. Children are our future. So many people have problems with teens, they are stereotyped to be the bad ones, and being one I know that's not always the case. I just think that through my stories I can incorporate kids and show that they make mistakes but that doesn't mean they aren't good kids. On with the story. I still do need someone to spell check my stories. That is not one of my best qualities.

Also check out chapter 7, I just added all of the new family members, I guarantee it will clarify everything for you.

Tardychick06

* * *

Lucy stood outside of Paige's bedroom door holding Brooke. She was starting to feel nervous and she thought that maybe Paige would want to talk. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. "It's me Lucy." she said when no one responded.

"Come in." was the only response she got.

Lucy turned the knob and walked into Paige's room. It was a fairly large room. It was several shades of blue, a different shade on each wall. Majority of the walls were covered in posters of George Stults. An actor that had become fairly big in the past 10 years or so. He was a little older then most of the big actors, but most people said he took Johnny Deeps spot as the hot older actor.

"Wow, so I expected your walls to be covered in basketball posters, not celeb posters." Lucy pointed out as she walked over to Paige's bed and sat down. She handed Brooke over to Paige who had her arms out waiting to hold her niece.

"Just because I play and because my dad is Lucas Scott does not mean I can't be like any other teen girl. I would rather have posters of George over a sweet basketball player any day. But Pat has his walls covered in posters of basketball players." she replied as she started to tickle Brooke.

"Nowa, stop Aige, nowa more." Brooke giggled as she attempted to get Paige to stop.

"Wow, she already knows your name, took her forever to say Luke."

"Fine I'll stop. Only because your cute." Paige finally released Brooke from her grasp and sat her down on the carpet in front of several stuff animals. "So was there a reason you knocked?" She asked turning her attention to Lucy.

"Well sort of. I kinda wanted to ask you about your family, I mean our family. The people that will be at dinner tonight. I mean what will they think when they meet Luke, and I. And then find out I have a daughter and a finance?"

"Well the whole dinner is a going away party for Grandpa Sawyer. He works ona boat and is away most of the year. So we always get together before he leaves. Grandma Scott, and Grandpa Scott will be there too. They'll bring their 3 with them. Kass, he's 15 like me. Keagen, he's 8. And then Katrina she's 3 and a handful." Paige explained with a laugh.

"Is that all who will be there?"Lucy asked now not as worried as she was before.

"Oh no, believe me we have a big family. Dad's brother Nathan will be there. Who you probably know from watching games. And his wife and all 1 of their kids."

"Yeah I met Nate, he showed me around town. I also met the triplets, they were pretty cute."

"Well then Peyton, mom's older sister and then her husband Jake will be there with their kids. Jenny who is 18, and Meike who is 16"

"I met Haley and Peyton when I was at the café. They seemed nice." Lucy replied trying to recall her previous visit with some family members.

"Jenny is pretty cool. I think you will get along with her well."

"So is that everyone, I don't even think I can remember all of their names." Lucy replied.

"Don't worry about remembering everyone's names. They'll all understand if you can't." Pat answered as he entered the room. "So what time is Lucas and Blake coming?"

"Just call him Luke, we don't bother with calling him Lucas. Besides it might get complicated with two Lucas'. They were living around 8am. So they should be here around 1pm or so." Lucy replied picking Brooke up of the floor. "Well I think I am going to go give her a bath and they put her in a cute outfit for dinner."

"Ok see ya later." Paige replied as Lucy walked out of the room.

Lucy carried Brooke down the hall. She could hear a someone singing, she didn't recognize it. Lucy realized that the voice was coming from the nursery where she had seen the cribs the day before. Lucy peeked her head in and noticed that Paris was rocking Brad in the rocking chair while singing him a lullaby. A little girl with a mop of blonde curls on her head sat on the floor playing with blocks.

"Oh Lucy, hey" Paris noticed that Lucy was standing in the doorway holding Brooke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just heard you singing and was wondering who it was. It sounded very nice."

"Thanks, why don't you come in. I don't believe you have met you brother or sister yet." Paris replied.

Lucy slowly walked in and sat Brooke down on the floor next to the little girl.

"This is Brad, he's the baby of the family. He just turned one. And the little one over there playing with Brooke is Melissa. She is 2 and a half."

"They're both so adorable. Melissa looks so much like you." Lucy replied refering to the golden curls.

"Both Peyton and I have the blonde curls, and so does Melissa and Peyton's daughter Meike. Only thing is we have no idea who we got them from." Paris replied with a laugh.

"Well I am going to give Brooke a bath. She got dirty when I took her to the park this morning." And with that Lucy and Brooke headed towards the bathroom.

Luke pulled up outside of a very large house. There were bikes and toys all over the yard. He could definately tell that there were kids. Lucy hadn't told him anything about his family. All he knew was that his dad was Lucas Scott, the famous NBA player. One half of the famous Scott Brothers. He couldn't believe that he was related to them. It did explain though why their mom had signed them up for basketball at such an early age and why they seemed to just be naturals at it. It was in their blood.

"Earth to Luke you there?" Blake waved his hand infront of his best friend's face trying to get his attention. They had pulled up several minutes ago and Luke had just been sitting there. Not really doing anything. He knew he must be nervous. Heck, he was nervous and this was only his soon to be in-laws not his actual parents.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking." Luke quickly turned off the car and pulled his bag out of the back. He headed up to the door with Blake following close behind him. He knew that Blake was anxious to see Lucy and he was too. They were never apart for more then a day or two, especially since their mom's accident.

"Well are you going to ring the bell?" Blake asked when Luke had made no attempt to ring the bell.

"Oh, yeah." Luke replied ringing the door bell.

The door quickly opened, there stood Lucas Scott one of the greatest basketball players that the NBA had ever seen.

"Don't ring the bell, the babies are sleeping." Luke replied, he knew it was one of his nieces or nephews. They always seemed to forget that a there were two babies in the house. He looked and realized that it wasn't any of his nieces or nephews. He looked just like him. Well one of them. He was tall, taller then him by at least an inch or two. His hair was a dirty blonde and wild. Much like his was his junior year. "Sorry, I thought you were one of my nieces or nephews. They always ring the bell." He replied. He felt bad that he had Siad that. Not a very good first impression.

"No problem." Luke replied. He didn't really know what to say,

"Come in." Lucas opened the door wider allowing both Luke and Blake to enter the house.

"Blake!" Lucy knew she had heard the bell ring, it was just a couple minutes before one. It had to be Luke and Blake. She quickly ran towards Blake. As fast as she could holding a very wet Brooke who was still in her baby robe. Lucy quickly engulfed him into a hug. She hated to be away from him for even a couple days.

"Hey baby." Blake replied giving her a kiss, and then kissing Brooke on the head. "How's my girl" he asked taking Brooke from Lucy.

"Wet, and so am I. I think more water got on me then it did on her." she replied. Lucy noticed that she hadn't yet introduced him yet. "Oh sorry, Dad this is my fiancé Blake, and Luke. Blake, Luke this is our dad." she replied.

"Well why don't you come in." Lucas said leading them towards the family room. Paris was sitting on the couch playing Go Fish with Abbie. "This is my wife Paris, and our daughter Abbie. This is Blake, and Luke. Lucas pointed to each one of them as he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Paris replied shaking each one of their hands.

"So you have one daughter?" Luke asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh no, Paris and I have nine. They are all around somewhere." Lucas replied.

"Nine kids?" Luke replied. He couldn't believe that he had nine kids, eleven including himself and Lucy. No wonder he got their mom pregnant at 16.

"Yeah, wait until you meet my brother and sister in-law. They have 17 kids. Lucas replied with a laugh. He didn't want it to be awkward, but it was.

"How in the work do you have 17 kids?" Luke asked.

Paris decided she would answer this one. She could tell Lucas was having trouble. "With 8 sets of twins, and one set of triplets. Nathan is actually younger then Lucas, but their oldest set are your age."

"I met one, Nate. He was nice. You will get along with him well." Lucy replied.

"Why don't I show your room." Paris lead them up the stairs towards the other guest room.

"Just give him some time. Once he knows you it'll be easier." Lucy could tell that her dad was worried about Luke.

"Yeah, I just can't believe how much he looks like me."

"Yeah, I know. I better go get her dressed." and with that Lucy was up the stairs and off to her bedroom.

* * *

Please bear with me if things are spelled wrong. I decided to cut this chapter into two. I am doing this because this is all I could get done tonight. I have to get to bed early to try and help prevent my migrans so I will write part two tomorrow.

Tardychick06


End file.
